A Halloween Night to Remember
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: It's Halloween, on October 31st! But not just any old Halloween... This Halloween's pleasantly different yet memorable; It's a Halloween night to remember for six certain individuals; KxI, PxT, LxP!//!Contest with Safaia Bara .late postage.


Standard Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew isn't mine... Seriously. -_-; (Who would believe that it is?)

:D Hiya, everybody! ;) I know Halloween's already over; but I was having problems with ff .net, so this one's a little late. (-.-;) Gomen!

It's a suggested little oneshot contest/competition (by Safaia Bara) for all three pairings: IchigoxKisshu, PuddingxTart, & PaixLettuce!

Here are the current _updated_ rules:

1) Ends with the pairings: Kisshu/Ichigo, Pai/Retasu, and Taruto/Purin  
2) Must be more than 2 thousand words  
3) Must have at least 1 kissing scene for each couple

Summary: It's Halloween, on October 31st! But not just any old Halloween... This Halloween's pleasantly different yet memorable; It's a Halloween night to remember for six certain individuals; KxI, PxT, LxP!//!Contest with Safaia Bara (late postage)

# of words: 10,037 (Total, including A/Ns) -I forgot to add something to the bottom A/N(s?).. Gomen! Edited number of words.

-8,631 (Exluding A/Ns)

* * *

_7.45 P.M, October 31st_

_'Situation: -Nil-.'_

Halloween.

Apart from being a special holiday celebrated annually each year on the 31st of October, Halloween, or 'All Hallow's Eve' was no ordinary yearly occasion.

It was a day that holds a special place in Momomiya Ichigo's heart; and the redhead knows it.

A classic Grimm fairy-tale come through, like a twist of fantasy; Halloween was indeed a spooky night. During the day, this special occasion would not have caused much of a stir, but at night... Well, that was a different story.

When one mentions Halloween, the picture of dark twisted roots of old dried up trees would fill up the background of our minds. The wilted trunks with thin scrawny branches held no leaves in their grips as they bask in the pale moonlight. Stars are perhaps, rarely seen on this very particular night, although a few would still twinkle as they stand out like petal over crystal clear ripples on pure water.

Then comes the image of various carved on faces of each rounded pumpkin, their insides scooped out in replacement as a single candle stick. Illumining from the pumpkins' carved holes while giving a natural spooky glow to it, the image would then consist of various houses decorated in a variety of decors. Ranging from little pumpkins to wonderful streamers, the house would then be set in the great spirit of Halloween.

Bags of candies is a must as well, including the usual adorning of the costumes by the younger generations. Fake vampire fangs, cloaks, stitches, fairy wands and crowns would be a far typical sight these nights.

However, the lightly star-dotted black abyss above with it's moon round and fat, was setting the perfect ambience of a twisted glow. For it was tonight where the dark creatures of the dark would be able to roam free, stepping onto the firm earth once again. Blending into the human crowd with different coloured costumes; it was like a day dedicated to the un-worldly beings.

Equipped with an empty bag or sack, a person (usually a child) would saunter around from door to door of the nearby streets in an individual costume of his or her choice would knock on the door and then exclaiming, "Trick-or-Treat!". In most cases, children (or teenagers) would travel in little or bigger groups of theirs and proceed to collect as much candy as they most possibly can. Bags then filled to the brim, they laugh and basically have fun while basking in the spirit of Halloween.

Adults would play a part in this holiday too; with at least a big bag of assorted candy stocked up in their kitchen, they would then hand out a desired amount to each child that so happens to knock on their door for the night.

Momomiya Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

It was the worst holiday _ever _for her, but she had no possible escape this time...

* * *

_8.00 P.M, still October 31st_

_'Situation: Dire.'_

Attempting to hide behind the closet door had seemed like a good idea at that time. After all, there was not a safer place to hide yourself from unwanted eyes in the cafe when almost everyone is on the search for you.

Yes, the classic closet hiding place was a dark one. Cramped and warm; nonetheless, but still a good hiding spot.

Well, that was what a certain Momomiya Ichigo had found out at that time.

Ichigo prayed silently as she held her breath. The constant shuffling of feet outside the room had appeared outside the hallway once again before it had stopped.

Her heart thumped. Halloween was not one of the cat girl's favourite, you can tell. Rather, it was on her top hated list for the year. Fused with her natural fear of ghosts and supernatural things (apart from aliens... if you can consider them) alike, Halloween was like a nightmare come true for the girl.

As if dressing in an angel costume wasn't enough for the poor girl, Ichigo found herself naturally forced to take part in the annual Halloween activities. Unfortunately for her, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, zombies, and the likes running about asking for candy stayed a nightmare in her mind. It was as if the whole world was out to get her on that very day when the whole of Tokyo had seemingly turned into a spooky shrine of creepy worshippers.

Ichigo had wished that someone, most preferably Masaya, would whisk her away to paradise; to heaven, just so she could avoid it all. But no, he just had to be in another part of the world right that moment, studying for a scholarship. Besides, it wouldn't seem right for her; breaking up was already a tough decision the girl could make with him. He did it for the better of her.

And as if things weren't already as bad as it was, Ichigo had found out that the aliens had so supposedly come down to Earth for a holiday visit.

It was the perfect timing; Ichigo would gladly jump over a cliff right now if there was one nearby. Pai and Tart were already a little hard to handle, much to her distain, but Kisshu as well? That was suicide, a conspiracy to murder.

Ichigo gritted her teeth.

Although it gave her good hiding place, the closet in a spare room wasn't exactly her idea of heaven. A little dusty, it was. It would seem like the dust-bunnies had decided to attack their helpless victim today.

Ichigo grabbed a few pieces of fabric from beside her. It didn't matter if it was a t-shirt, or possibly Shirogane's plain old jeans. Ichigo's nail sunk into the latter's clothes. After all, this whole thing could very well be completely _his _fault, and Ichigo didn't care.

Click.

The redhead froze. Lights in her particular room had been turned on by god-knows-who; the girl could only hope that it was only Lettuce, or Zakuro. The both of them would probably help and leave her alone if the girl begged for mercy.

"I'm sure she _must _be here somewhere. We've probably searched the entire cafe already!"

No such luck; it was Mint. Ichigo wanted to scream, but that would mean giving up her hiding place permanently. So, biting the piece of cloth in her hands, the girl stayed silent. Hopefully, they would not happen to think of checking the closet- but that was Mint after all...

"B-But maybe she wouldn't be in this spare room..."

Ichigo listened intently to Lettuce's voice. At that moment, the closet doors swung open, flooding light upon her eyes. Ichigo jumped.

"So there you are!" Mint's irritated frown came into view as Ichigo winced.

Damn, this just wasn't her day...

"Do you know exactly HOW MUCH TIME we've _wasted _in trying to look for you!?"

"Get lost." Ichigo hissed angrily as she instantly let go of the fabric still wrenched in between her teeth.

"Not a chance, Ichigo," Mint smirked, hands on hips. Catching the ditsy Ichigo in the closet for a _pathetic _hiding attempt to escape Halloween was most certainly something Aizawa Mint was proud of. "Now get your butt out of there."

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce gasped, both hands cupping her mouth.

Seeing her friend Ichigo's slightly drivelled red hair certainly was shocking, especially if the certain girl was decked out in an angel's costume. With her white gown now crumpled, feathery wings messed up, and halo slightly slant, Ichigo didn't look like an ordinary angel. Nope, the girl looked more like an fallen angel that plummeted down to earth on a failed-flying trip.

"No!" Her voice was stubborn and defiant, as like of a little child throwing a tantrum.

Mint raised her eyebrows in reply. "Oh?"

And before the redhead could answer, Mint turned to the door and hollered loudly, hand cupped around her mouth. "KISSH-"

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo hollered panicky while instantly leaping up to her feet. Covering Mint's mouth with both hands, the girl snapped in fury. "What do you _think _you're doing, calling him!?"

Mint slapped her hands off in an attempted glare.

"Calling him in an attempt to making you come up, that what!" The teen snapped back, a smile curling at the corners of her lips. "Now let's go."

"Nooo!-" The pink mew screech was cut of in response as Ichigo felt the blue-haired girl grab her by both wrists and dragged her out of the room.

Her nightmare had officially begun; or so she thinks.

* * *

_Exactly at 8.20 P.M, on Halloween's night_

_'Situation: ....Suppressed annoyance.'_

"- '_Kooneko-chaann_!...' A very handsome and sexy teen's voice rang softly, echoing through the hallways as he called out to his beloved Koneko-chan. No reply. Where was she? Was his little kitty-cat avoiding her? The sexy AND irresistible boy didn't know. Maybe she was just giving him a surprise... '_Glomp!' _But suddenly, Kisshu felt something hugging him from behind! '_Oh Kisshu,' _The mystery figure said. 'I love you, where have you been!? Do you know how worried I was!? I'-"

**SMACK!**

A pillow sailed through the air, hitting Kisshu square on his face, thus interrupting the teen. The alien recoiled with an obvious "Oof!", before a smug grin tugged on his lips yet again.

"ICHIGO, CALM DOWN!"

Ichigo didn't listen as she continued with a,

"BY GOD- KISSHU, YOU ARE SUCH A _LOUSY_- Mmmftt!"

Ryou sent a pillow straight at the redhead's mouth, muting her voice barely. Now words inaudible, the girl, Ichigo, began to flail blindly at nothing in particular.

_Drat_. Being silenced by a certain someone with a fluffy pillow was not what Ichigo was expecting as she attempted to glare at the blond beyond redemption. Icy draggers pierced dangerous with all her might, but Ichigo knew that it wasn't working. She wished that she could melt Ryou into a puddle now.

"Continue," He smirked encouragingly, much to Ichigo's raging protests. "Please do continue."

"Mmmfftt!"

Another pillow from Mint was used to silence her.

Kisshu's eyes flashed cheeky amusement at a certain spazzing redhead before tapping his chin. "Oh where was I?" He wondered. "Oh, yeah! And then she said, 'Do you want to go into a room with me?' And then-"

"Now that's just sick."

_Gotcha! _Ichigo smirked under the impact of the pillow on her mouth in supposed victory. _Good job Midget._

A glare was thrown over to Tart. "Will you quit interrupting my story?" The topaz-eyed teen demanded, crossing his arms.

"Tart, let him continue."

_Damn. _Ichigo glared, hoping that the purple-haired alien would catch her killer-stare as it burned an imaginary hole into his nose. _Stupid, stupid!_

"Thank you Pai."

"I haven't finished yet."

Ichigo blinked, a slightly knowing smile creeping up her lips.

"...What?"

"Tart, since this _is _Halloween after all, and we're supposed to hear about _scary _horror stories...-"

A few snickers and smug grins surfaced between the now silent audiences which consisted of: Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, Ichigo and Zakuro.

"What!? Mine isn't a horror story!-"

_Yes it is, you baka! _Ichigo seethed, hoping that some one else would just knock Kisshu senseless right now.

"Okay, that's it." The voice of Ryou interjected as he removed his hand (Mint removed hers as well) that had clamped the pillows against Ichigo's mouth. "Enough story-telling; we have to prepare for the party later. Don't forget everyone; it'll only be on the second floor though."

_Thank goodness._

"And Taru-Taru and Pudding shall go Trick-or-Treating, Na No Da!"

Mint smirked, particularly in direction to Tart. "You'll have to wear the costume that you picked right out of the hat."

A scowl was shot back, along with a flush.

Yes, that horrid, revolting costume that he had to wear... Of course. How could Tart ever forget?

* * *

_8.15 P.M, October **29th**_

_'Situation: 'Lot' picking from the hat.'_

Two days ago, as everyone had still remembered, was the day that they had to 'play a game' in an attempt to pick out their Halloween costumes.

_"Can everyone please take one and write your idea down of a Halloween costume as the pen and all is being passed around?"_

_Keiichiro asked as he extended a black magician-like hat out to all, walking in a circle so that each individual could take a small blank piece of paper out themselves._

_"Costumes can be anything, ranging from fairies to pencils; and even a box of tissue paper..." The pony-tailed brunette continued as he passed a pen to Ichigo, who in turn, was going to give the person next to her, and so on._

_The redhead blinked. "So we have to basically write down any Halloween costume we want then place it back into the hat?"_

_"And see who gets which?" Mint chimed in, raising an eyebrow as Keiichiro smiled and nodded. _

_Grins, winks, glares, stares, and even poking out of the tongue were shot across randomly. _

_"What happens if we get our lot?" Zakuro raised her question as Ryou answered turned to answer it quickly. "Then you're free to leave afterwards; but don't forget to prepare your Halloween costumes though. Oh, and you'll need to come back to work for tomorrow of course."_

_Ichigo's shoulders slumped as a smirk curled up at the older blonde's lips._

_Going to work wasn't exactly appealing to the redhead, especially when she was being worked to death by a certain someone at a place like this, Ichigo thought solemnly. She was certainly not paid well enough for her work, and the girl felt that it was an injustice._

_It was then that Tart picked a paper that he would later regret for the rest of Halloween, as did some others._

_As each one took the pen when it was passed to them, they let out a form of expression while eyeing a certain someone before secretively scribbling down a few letters or words and then placing the folded piece of paper into the hat. Evil smiles were exchanged as Ichigo shuddered when the red-headed teen caught sight of a slight glint in the blue mew's eyes, and so on._

_After that, Keiichiro had shook the hat and jumbled up the papers randomly before extending it out again. Everyone glanced around as Pudding grinned wide, followed by Kish's usual smile. "You're not supposed to tell others what you've got," Ryou stated simply before his turquoise orbs darted to watch who was about to take the first step forward._

_"Pudding goes first Na No Da!" Pudding announced as she quickly inserted a hand into the bag and felt around for an unknown piece of paper. "Got it, Na No Da!" Pudding cried out as she pulled out her hands, paper slipped in between her fingers in triumph._

_Then, flouncing off to a corner a little further away from the rest so that they couldn't sneak a little peek at her chosen piece of paper, Pudding opened it._

_As the others watched the beaming youth, she squealed and exploded with joy. "YAY, Pudding's got what Pudding wants Na No Da!!"_

_Mint's eyes wandered to Keiichiro. "Can she pick what she wrote?"_

_"Chance," The brunette nodded in reply as he smiled kindly._

_"Okay, then I'll go next."_

_Kisshu grinned as he eagerly stuffed his hand into the hat and felt around for any piece of paper randomly. Pulling out a folded one, Kisshu smirked at Ichigo who just huffed and turned away as face flushed with mild shock and her brows furrowed. Undaunted, Kisshu stepped further away from the group as Tart soon spoke up. "My turn now!"_

_Ichigo watched curiously, brown orbs gleaming in curiosity as she waited for his next expression. The redheaded female couldn't help letting out a giggle when she watched Kisshu grimaced with a look that suggested the teen had just scrunched on a sour green apple._

_Kisshu looked in direction of his koneko-chan as he tried to crack a smirk up; Ichigo ended up getting a weak smug smile as the girl stifled another giggle._

_Tart was next; as he swiftly dug his fingers into the black hat. Then, as the alien unfolded his mystery piece of paper, his honey coloured orbs widening._

_"NO WAY!!"_

_Looking pleadingly up at Pai, or any older person at that matter, Tart's face crinkled up into a scowl._

_"You can't change it," Mint stated officially as the young brunette alien shot her a glare and went to the other end of the corner, pouting. "I'll take the next one."_

_Mint first expression was shock, an impression that she was stunned; before her face soon brightened. Letting out a satisfied smile that seemed to be laced with a 'told-you-so', Mint then stood at the side and carried on watching, smile still lingering on her facial features. it which could only meant that what the blue-haired waitress of Café Mew Mew got wasn't so bad after all._

_Ichigo hesitated as she timidly placed her hand in as everyone watched on in silence. Keiichiro was shifting the black hat nearer to her as Ichigo closed her eyes tight before fishing out a piece of paper. Glancing around, the pink mew took a step back and went further away from the group as she read what was on her paper._

_'Angel.'_

_A puzzled expression clouded her face as Momomiya Ichigo smiled up at curious eyes._

_"Pudding shall go back now to prepare Na No Da!" Pudding called out before she happily dashed into the changing room._

_Tart just tapped his foot impatiently as his gaze was fixed, switching between both Kisshu and Pai; even though Kisshu was already done to begin with._

_"My turn." Ryou's hand swiftly dived in before coming up with another piece of paper. Walking near towards the kitchen, a sick face surfaced as the blond cringed in disgust. To this, Ichigo burst out into a grin as she watched her boss freeze._

_Keiichiro was the next to go; his face paled when he received his slip of paper before he held it firmly in his hand and offered Zakuro to take her piece of paper. Zakuro stared intensely at the unknown word before nodding and taking her leave; to the locker room._

_Pai reached out as a slightly strange expression clouded his face before it disappeared, leaving behind a slight cringe that lingered on. Kisshu grinned widely at his older friend._

_"Ne, Pai, what did you get?"_

_Pai refrained from glaring at his cheeky comrade as Ichigo smiled._

_The green mew, Lettuce, was the last to insert her hand into the hat._

_Her very own slip of paper now in her finger's grasp, Lettuce blinked._

* * *

_Rewind, October **30th**_

_'Situation: Revealed.'_

The next day, Ichigo had just barely stumbled in the cafe, huffing and puffing as Ryou leaned on the table slightly, a hint of amusement flashing in his turquoise eyes.

_"Late again, Baka Strawberry."_

_"A-Almost late," Ichigo wheezed, catching her breath as Pudding made her way up to the mew._

_"What did Ichigo-oneesan write on the slip of paper yesterday Na No Da!?" Pudding wanted to know as happiness flooded her face._

_Ichigo frowned slightly. "We aren't supposed to tell."_

_"We're only not allowed to tell what we got, but not what we wrote." The blond corrected her as Ichigo huffed._

_"Pudding wrote, 'Candy' Na No Da!"_

_"So... that's what you got?"_

_Pudding gaped. "What, Ryou-oniisan?"_

_Ichigo sweat-dropped a little as she tried to explain, "You said you got what you wanted; is that what you picked?"_

_"...Oops. Shhhhh; Ichigo-oneesan, Ryou-oniisan, help Pudding keep a secret Na No Da!" The yellow mew pleaded as the redhead laughed and promised. Ryou sent a little assuring smile as Pudding gleamed._

_"Yeah, sure Pudding."_

_"So what did you write Na No Da!?" She asked to the both of them in particular._

_"Teacup," Ichigo guffawed, not catching Ryou's sudden glare which faded soon enough. "I was kind of hoping Mint would get it, since she drinks tea all day."_

_This earned a quick glare from Mint whose teacup was just about to make contact with her lips before the soothing liquid slipped down her throat. Mint was sitting at a table as usual, and within earshot._

_"I wrote calculator," Ryou shrugged as Ichigo gagged a little; laughing._

_"What about you, Mint-oneesan?"_

_The girl with lapis lazuli orbs gave Ichigo a smooth smug smile. "A ghost," Ichigo froze for a second as Mint mused. "I drew it though; that's actually for you, Ichigo."_

_A glare flew over to Mint as Ichigo tried to stare a hole into Aizawa Mint's eyes._

_Pudding ignored the glares as she continued, as if pondering thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Lettuce-oneesan told Pudding just now that she wrote angel Na No Da! And umm.. Zakuro-oneesan told Pudding she scribbled down 'model'-"_

_A small giggle escaped from Momomiya Ichigo's lips. "What about Tart, Kish, and Pai-san?"_

_Pudding shrugged sadly but soon sprang back to life again. "Kisshu-oniisan wrote 'Vampire', Tart wrote 'Computer'-"_

_Ichigo coughed in disbelief at this point as the others blinked a little curiously._

_"- And Pai-san wrote... something about a frilly pink dress and all, Na No Da!"_

_This was officially it. _

_A pink dress!?_

* * *

_Now on October 31st, Halloween's Day_

_8.45 P.M, Pudding and Tart._

"Urghh!" Tart groaned in disgust, eyes staring down at his Halloween costume. "I'm wearing a_ dress_!"

"Oh come on Midget," Ichigo chuckled from behind him, now donning her angel outfit. "It isn't so bad!" Her feathered wings neatly folded behind her back, Ichigo was decked out in a pure white gown. The golden halo above her head was supported by a golden stick and ring around the red-head.

"You think!?" The young alien exclaimed, clutching the hems of the dress he had to wear. Pink, frilly, with big bows and cute little ribbons; this dress was perfect for a tea party but Tart was NOT going for a tea party. _Ever._

"Taru-Taru's so pretty, Na No Da!"

"Shut up, giant sweet!"

Pudding smacked him on the head. Children like him shouldn't be so feisty and rude, she thought. And it was really mean too! Sure, she was dressed like a giant sweet, but still, the way he had put it was seemingly mocking. Well, at least he didn't call her monkey girl anymore... That was a bonus.

In contrast to Tart's shouts of protest, Pudding then went over to the nearby table and took two coloured bags off the surface.

"One for me, and one for you, Taru-Taru." She said, as she handed the young boy his bag. Tart scowled a little before softening as he grabbed the bag from the girl's hands. A serene smile lit a certain observing redhead's face. They look so cute together; and Tart, no matter how you look at it, he was sweet to Pudding in his own little ways.

"Don't forget to meet us at the park later," Ichigo piped softly, although she made sure that both Pudding and Tart could hear her. "Lettuce and I, and..." She cringed.

"Sure thing Na No Da!"

Then, grabbing the bag with sheer surprise and blankness, Tart was then being dragged out of the cafe for Trick-or-Treat.

The cool air brushed against the brunette's slightly pale skin. Tonight, it would seem like it was nothing new; just typical, but inside, Tart could feel the difference. It was the start of Halloween for them.

"Wait," Tart offered as he was being dragged away through the park, an idea surfacing in his inner being. "Why don't I teleport?"

_I _teleport.

But Pudding wasn't as dumb as he had thought her to be. "No, Na No Da." No, the girl was definitely a lot smarter than the boy had gave her credit for. Either that, or the girl just plain wanted to walk, not knowing of the male's obvious intentions.

Still pulling Tart by his shirt, Pudding brought him to some nearby houses. Walking up to the doorstep, she then demanded, "Knock, Na No Da."

Tart glared slightly, but did as he was told.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Instantly, the door swung open to reveal a plump woman in a pink nightgown. Light streamed down from behind her, casting the outside shadows at her doorstep away. Smiling down at them, the woman's face was kind and friendly.

"Why hello there, little girl!"

Tart wished he could send Chimera Animals after that woman that instant, his cheeks blushing bright scarlet in a furrowed brow.

_Little!?_

_-GIRL!?_

"Trick or Treat Na No Da!" Pudding interrupted while extending out her opened candy bag. "And Taru-Taru's not a girl!"

* * *

_Rewind, inside the Kitchen_

_8.40 P.M, Lettuce and Pai._

Pai stared at the plump, orange shape. Rounded like a ball with slightly equal jagged; a little green stalk crowned on head top. Going out trick-or-treating, according to Pai, was not a very ideal way to spend the Halloween. Blending in with Earth children asking for sweets was not a choice for him; especially since he had picked a _repulsive _costume from the black hat two days ago.

He wasn't going to like going out like that, although he had promised to meet both Kisshu and Tart (and their girls) after trick-or-treating was almost done with. But for now, what else was there to do for Halloween?

He heard a soft giggle as the girl handed him a big plastic spoon. Pai took it from her hands without hesitation. Her wavy green locks wavering at her lower back, Lettuce was decked out in a Mint Garnet-coloured gown. Fake glass slippers matched her princess-y appearance; it was obvious that the girl had gotten the piece of paper that stated 'Princess' on it.

Lettuce smiled kindly at the purple-haired alien. Pai himself was in a calculator suit, and Lettuce was trying her best not to let the alien feel anymore (if possible) worse for the day. It was pretty hard for him to agree to wear this whole thing after all.

"Umm, Pai-san," Lettuce began, eyes fixed on the orange object. "First, we have to cut the top rim off, resulting in a circular hole around the once to be stalk. Then next, we have to scoop up the pumkpin squash inside; remember to be careful around the edges."

"Just like that?" Pai asked, a little bewildered. So that was all he had to do?

Lettuce let out a small laugh. "Iie, actually, we would have to carve a face on the exterior then, and make 'holes' in them. Like the ones outside the houses of people now..."

Yes, Pai remembered. Each house had a typical lit pumpkin displayed outside on its lawn or some sort. Pai watched as Lettuce cut open the top rim and lifted the top exterior off. Placing it on the table, Lettuce gazed up at Pai who smiled slightly, yet kindly, and removed a spoonful of yellowish-orange pumkpin squash.

A smile tugged the ends of her lips as Lettuce caved in and helped; smiling as the light lit them up, and the room around the teens. It was quiet, and they were about the only ones in the kitchen and ground floor as well.

Pai smiled in unison as a few glances flickered and found its way to a certain porpoise-mew girl.

The differences in the costumes were immediately forgotten.

* * *

_9.15 P.M, Waiting at the playground_

_Pudding and Tart._

Taruto leaned back, body propped up mainly by her elbows with hands placed firmly onto the ground. Tonight had unexpectedly passed like a quick, swift breeze. The low chirping of crickets could be heard out in the open as a nearby street-lamp showered light beneath its smooth surface. Silent and tranquil it was, as the cool night air enveloped them both, brushing gently across their cheeks.

Gazing up at the pale moon amongst the otherwise star-dotted black abyss, Tart let out a sigh of content, relief, or peacefulness, the boy wasn't sure. The only thing he could hear now was the constant soft shuffling in courtesy of Pudding rummaging through her candy-filled bag.

Tonight, Tart thought to himself, could be considered a special one that the alien knew he couldn't forget, even from time to come. A sift of grey hazy clouds made slow, gradual advances towards the bright moon as both he and his surroundings basked in the pure moonlight.

"Pudding?"

"Wait Taru-Taru Na No Da," Came Pudding's reply as she grabbed both butterscotches in both hands and bounded over to his side. "Here!"

Tart took a look at the piece of sweet reluctantly, but accepted Pudding's kind offer.

"Taru-Taru, you forgot to say the magic word Na No Da!" The girl pointed out expectedly as she plopped right next to him.

Tart let a scowl escape his lips. He wasn't a kid anymore, the alien pointed out consciously; he had preferred not to take part in Pudding's 'childishness' if he didn't have to. So, as what one would expect him to, Tart kept his mouth screwed shut. Pudding shot a little accusing stare at him, but unlike her usual self today, decided to stay quiet. The yellow mew figured that Tart wanted peace, and that was all.

She didn't know what was upsetting him, but the girl was sure that it wasn't the sweets. So, with a smile over-lapping her frown, Pudding's voice echoed to him, "Taru-Taru?"

Long had the boy resided to the nickname that she bestowed upon him as he made no attempt to correct her or lash out in a mini tantrum of his. Gaze still fixed on the white round silhouette of the moon, Tart voice came out soft as a whisper.

"Yeah?"

When the mew didn't reply him a few seconds later, however, Tart found himself to quite reluctantly turn his head sideways to meet her bright shiny orbs. Imagine Tart's surprise when Pudding's lips had swiftly crashed down on his in a loud smack.

The brunette's eyes widened.

* * *

_9.03 P.M, Halloween_

_Kisshu and Ichigo._

"Go away Kisshu," The redhead found herself whining. Sitting on the park's bench was a sifting yet calm and somehow alluring experience, the girl could feel the presence of a newly teleported being behind her. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

From behind, Kisshu pouted as he crossed his legs and floated on mid-air, oblivious to the commotion he could cause if someone could so happen to see a floating figure in airy-suspense. The latter had, before that teleported his koneko-chan into the park, without her ever seeing his Halloween costume even once. However, Kisshu was delighted to be able to see Momomiya Ichigo's angelic one. At least she got a nice one from out the hat.

"You're always not in the mood, Koneko-chan, and it isn't a game." A reply.

"You always treat this _like_ a game." Her retort was firm, hard, with sharpness lacing its every edge.

"_When did I_, Koneko-chan?"

"When?" She echoed in sequence to his question. "It's like every time... Oh forget it Kisshu, you're not...-"

"Masaya?" The sharp guess rolled right out of his tongue easily as Ichigo felt the presence behind her stiffen ever-so-slightly. "So you're not even giving me a little chance!?" The tone rose a little, but soon faltered with a sigh. He obviously knew that it wasn't a good move to make, to continue the 'conversation'.

"Please, Kisshu. Can't you keep it.... _quiet_?" The last part wiggled out like a soft-spoken whisper, barely audible to the human ears.

The sky, Ichigo had observed tonight, was dark and beautiful. Slightly star-dotted, a cool breeze filled the air and fingered through her reddish magenta locks as well as his rich green ones. She didn't want to think about her 'lost' ex-boyfriend for now. She didn't want him to go overseas in the first place, to not be able to see his tanned clear complexion and his own voice everyday... Any girlfriend would understand, wouldn't she?

Breaking up was for the best.

_"Perhaps one day, Momomiya-san, you'll be able to break hold of your past and move on-"_

Sigh.

_"We'll both eventually go each on our own separate paths, it's for sure, isn't it, Momomiya-san?"_

Is it?

_"-to be happy."_

It had been a few months now. A smile weakly propped itself up upon her lips; perhaps it was for the best. She would want him to be happy too, not pine for him.

Maybe he had already moved on; maybe.

_Good luck, Masaya-kun._

Ichigo let out a sigh, partly of content or sadness of the night.

Quiet, it was.

Yes, Kisshu was being... exceptionally quiet today. This wasn't right, was it? Even though she HAD told him to keep it quiet... Because of Masaya? This was so, _unlike_ him.

A few long seconds tickled by with the lazing clouds that was so barely seen in the silent landscape above. Ichigo shook her head free of unwanted thoughts as she fed on the surrounding silence. After a while, however, the _golden_ silence was starting to have an irritating effect.

Followed by much stalled debating, Ichigo then whirled around, both in curiosity and slight concern of the teenage boy behind her. It was then that her chocolate brown orbs widened and the female screamed as loud as she could.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It's whitish, light folds blew in contrast with the advancing wind. Floating on air, with the obvious absence of a pair of ordinary legs sprouting at the bottom. No hands or arms either, just a wavering cloth.

A ghost.

Ichigo trembled as she continued screaming, her legs buckling like jelly-like substance. Heart pounding at an extremely fast-paced rate, the next move Ichigo would take was to either stand up and sprint away for her life, or to faint right there on the spot. Each had their pros and drawbacks, and the girl didn't know which to pick.

Two cut out holes for the eyes revealed shimmering topaz ones underneath. Inside, Kisshu could feel his lips stretching to an upmost grin, far from his previous frown. To stop his koneko-chan from panicking, or to enjoy the show, the boy didn't know which.

Finally, he picked the latter. After all, what happens if his koneko-chan were to so happen faint (or die) on the spot? CPR was a feasible idea, but Halloween could be ruined in the process. Ichigo was sure to murder Kisshu for it; now wasn't that fun?

Lunging forward on his floating spot, Kisshu wrapped his arms around the still screaming redhead's collarbone, even though a pale white bed-sheet was still draped over him. "Shh," Kisshu whispered from behind the slightly thin fabric. "It's okay, Koneko-chan..."

For once, Ichigo's heart-rate creased peacefully till it was of normal heartbeat pace as relief and happiness overwhelmed the girl. Sighing ever so slightly of the relief that it wasn't a ghost, just a certain someone she knew, Ichigo leaned back slightly in his warm embrace. She could feel the warmth being radiated behind her, and she felt... safe.

Sifting from her serene thoughts, Ichigo was suddenly snapped back into pure reality as she jerked up from the enveloped safeness and... _love?_ abruptly. "K-Kisshu!"

Kisshu only adorned a smug yet light smile from beyond the white cloth as he held his grip firm, yet soft to the redhead's touch. Pulling the teen in, he could feel her leaning once again onto his chest. It was a most indescribable feeling that Kisshu wanted to linger, as a gust of soft cooling breeze blew past the both of them.

The words escaped his lips softly as Kisshu's lips parted near her left ear, a hint of warm breath making it through the white cloth into her cold tingling touch. "Koneko-chan..." His voice was gentle, soft, and alluring. All of its usual smugness and playfulness had already faded into far existence as he held her in his warm embrace.

Ichigo's heart raced. Being scared and then immensely calming down had taken a toll on the poor girl as she felt herself become less tense than before.

Ichigo's mouth had felt dry as her throat had suddenly become hoarse. Words died upon the back of her mouth as Momomiya Ichigo found inner self thrown into a mixture of pure panic, nervousness and fluster.

Different shades of exotic pink and reds shaded and flared upon her once rosy-tinted cheeks; Ichigo's lips parted slightly as the pink-tint shone and reflected in contrast with the paling moonlight above the dark abyss.

_M-Masaya...!?_

Little crickets, their chirps so soft... It was like a twirling melody, a gentle rhythmic lullaby that was pulling the teenage girl into a peaceful slumber. Alluring, it was, as it sifting with the cold, frost air in the darkness of the late October, in harmony with the occasional light rustling of surrounding leaves in the background.

_"-eventually go each on our own separate paths, it's for sure, isn't it, Momomiya-san?_

_"I want you to be happy, Momomiya-san. I know you'll make the right choice, given the chance."_

_His 'friendly advice'..._

_Was she to take it?_

Streetlamps lighted the circular spot underneath the beam, like a mother standing above in protection of her young child. The floor was dimly lit as a few stifles of brown, crisp leaves twirled in harmony of the lifting wind.

_B-But Kisshu-!_

"K-Kisshu! L-Let go of me!" Her protest was wavering, shaking, and crumbling in her own uncertainty of the situation. It was like her soul and conscience was being split into two; on either side of her current thoughts and feelings.

"You make me happy, Ichigo_!_" A little higher than the soft tones he took, but still a graceful whisper of the voice.

One side had already given in, caved in, in response to his soft yet captivating advances.

The other side was still struggling in an attempt to break free and kick his sorry ass into the next halloween.

Which?....

* * *

_9.14 P.M, Pumpkin squash_

_Lettuce and Pai._

Pai set his spoon by the now hollow pumpkin with a little sigh of triumph. Completed, it was. The pumpkin was cleared of the yellowish-orange squash, and was now ready to be carved on. It had been a messy one, a job that involved the splattering of squash when the flings out were hard and with force. That had caused the soft lumpy texture to fly out in various random direction, some landing with a 'splat!' on the kitchen floor and table.

"P-Pai-san!" Lettuce couldn't help a laugh from escaping her lips once she took a look at the latter's face. Pai blinked as he took a tissue from a tissue-box nearby, before dabbing it onto his face.

"Here, let me help you," Lettuce reached out, took the piece of soft tissue paper from the alien's hand and help him wipe the spot of pumkpin squash on his face away without much thought. Red clouded his cheeks as Pai didn't refrain, nor recoil from her kind intentions of advances before Lettuce blinked and realised what she was doing.

"G-Gomen!"

Pai smiled slightly in relief as he pushed a loose strand of shimmering green hair behind her still silver-tiara. "There's no need to, Lettuce-san..."

Lettuce felt her heart pound in thumping motions, her chest tightening. It was as if the girl was about to burst with shyness as her face flared into a deeper shade of red. Pai noticed her tenseness as well before he just nodded and let a smile surface on the side of his lips before turning back to the now hollow popular Halloween figure of a must-have.

"U-Umm, P-Pai-san," Lettuce shook with nervousness as she jittered. The shy female had to summon up all of her courage as she smiled blissfully while making eye-contact with the purple-haired alien who turned to her side in response. "Happy Hallo-"

It was now or never as Pai swept down and collided his lips into hers with a sensible ounce of willpower, courage and strength each. At first, the older alien didn't know why Kisshu had always aimed into getting a kiss from his beloved koneko-chan Ichigo, or why Pudding had lavished her Taru-Taru with kisses on the cheeks in a radiating warm embrace. Tart himself could only blush pinkish-magenta but not deny the fact that he did, in fact, not hate the kisses he got from that cute hyper-girl of a mew, Pudding.

It was kind of ridiculous, he thought; but now... It seemed that he had finally understood those feelings...

He found himself gently wrapping the figure of the girl in his arms around the waist, her Mint Garnet gown crumpled in his warm, smooth-flowing and passionate embrace. The alien felt Lettuce step closer as she melted into the lingering of his lip's soft yet firm impact against hers...

Eyes closed, Lettuce had still sported a fading blush on her cheeks as they basked in the dim kitchen light, the pumkpin situated on the table like the inanimate object it already was. She felt her shyness faltering with every lingering soft embrace and kiss...

_9.15 P.M, Playground candies; Trick-or-Treat!_

_Pudding and Tart._

Pudding broke away with a bright smile and a blush dominating her grinning facial features. "It's Taru-Taru's Halloween gift, Na No Da!" The girl exclaimed before turning back to fumble with the candy bag.

Then, while pulling out a swirly lollipop of a gumdrop, Pudding extended her hand with the sweet treat in the centre of her palm.

"Here you go Taru-Taru! Here's another one!"

He couldn't find the words as his honey-brown eyes scanned the red and yellow picture in front of him. Pudding had... She had always attempted (and suceeding) in kissing the brunette latter on his cheeks, but this was indeeed different...

Pudding stared at the boy's blank expression for a while before her smile had weakly faded and faltered from her lips. It was as if an extra burden had been placed and had settled on the young girl's heart, pressing her emotions down. It was like a gaping hole that opened ever so slightly... Words came out soft and heavy as it tumbled out of her pink tongue.

"...Taru-Taru... Doesn't like Pudding's... gift, Na No Da?"

Tart blinked back into reality before letting a smile show on his lips in an assuring way. "Thank you, Pudding."

Pudding smiled.

"And well, I'm thinking that you would want a gift back, wouldn't you; _Trick, or treat!_?" A brighter smile lit the young alien's face as he leaned forward, and directly in front of the yellow mew's face. Then, without hesitation, with only a deep crimson blush flushing on the latter's face, Tart gave Pudding a little rub of his lips on hers as the girl blushed in delight and shyness. It wasn't everyday that Pudding gets treated like this, so of course she would be shy in her Taru-Taru, wouldn't she?

"Trick **AND** Treat," Tart lunged himself forward and tackled the girl (still in a giant sweet suit) onto the ground. "I'll be taking your candy, monkey girl!"

Then with a swift swipe of his hand, Tart grabbed Pudding's candy bag from behind her, and near her head before sitting up and laughing again.

"No fair Taru-Taru!" Pudding shouted in protest. "You can only choose one, Na No Da!"

"Can't I pick two?"

"No, Na No Da."

"Well...." Tart pretended to ponder as Pudding casted wide, expecting orbs at him in stiff silence. "Then I'll just have to pick you, wouldn't I?" A smile filled Tart's facial features as he dropped the bag '_plopped_' onto the near hard floor below, near the side of his right leg before swiftly hugging Pudding like a big bear hug she used to give.

"I love you, Pudding."

It wasn't his call, or nature to blurt out meaningful confessions like this.

But... This was different, it was special.

Pudding beamed.

"I love you too, Taru-Taru."

_9.15 P.M, Carved on a pumpkin_

_Lettuce and Pai._

Both Pai and Lettuce broke away, each with a smile on their bright, blushing faces; even though Pai only had a bit of a blush.

"A-Ahh! Let's carve the pumpkin now, Pai-san!" Lettuce offered as she fumbled around for the knife and handed it to Pai. Pai took it and was about to carve onto the orange exterior of the pumpkin before Lettuce gripped his hand by the top and positioned the knife to carve onto the fruit(1) as they made their first mark together...

The pumpkin had a wide smiley face with little horizontal, yet greatly oval-ed shapes between the eyes and mouth, serving as a blush to represent the both of them. It was followed by Lettuce scurrying out of the kitchen into a place on the counter table that had a pencil holder on it. Taking a thin black marker out from the holder, Lettuce then skittled back into the kitchen and in front of the table, uncapping the marker.

On the lowest brim of the pumpkin, she marked it 'LxP' as Pai smiled in laced bliss at the girl and her actions.

It was a day to remember.

"Okay, Pai-san, it's time to meet both Pudding and Tart now!" Capping back the black marker, Lettuce then settled it on the table, hurried to a nearby pink cabinet above a kitchen table-top. Opening the cabinet and shuffling about, Lettuce then took a candle and lighter out before closing the wooden cabinet's door.

Pai took them from her as the green mew took hold of the carved pumpkin. Then, wrapping his arms (one hand clenched while holding the candle and lighter) around her, Pai teleported.

_9.04 P.M, In the moonlit darkness_

_Kisshu and Ichigo_

"L-Let go, Kisshu..."

Kisshu lifted the bed-sheet above his mouth but below the bridge of his nose and head. Tracing Ichigo's pink tinted skin on her face, Kisshu turned his head into an angle that allowed his lips to fully come into contact with the girl's cold one. Warm fusing with the cold touch, Kisshu's lips deepened into Ichigo's ones as they pressed the warmth into them while his tongue licked the entrance of her pink-strawberry flavoured lips.

"Give me a chance, Koneko-chan..." He spoke onto her now slightly wet lips, allowing cool air to breeze through the small gap between both lips, it's cold wind brushing coolly in contact with Ichigo's pink ones.

Ichigo smiled as Kisshu broke away and pulled, his warm breath now on her right ear, warming the surrounding air around it.

"Okay, Kisshu," Ichigo murmured reassuringly with a soft blush, her eyes gazing up at the clouds that had partially over-lapped the bright enchanting circular moon above. A very soft breeze brushed against her skin Kisshu wrapped her in his warm, protective embrace. "If that's what you want... A chance."

Kisshu smiled in joy, his heart had seemingly leapt from usual place on his chest and was now making quick, thumping of the blood to every part of his body. "You won't be disappointed, Koneko-chan..."

"So... what do you want to do now, Kisshu?" Ichigo smiled from in front as Kisshu wrapped his arms even tighter around her elbow joints and stomach. Ichigo immediately hit the alien with a shriek of, "Not that, you PERVERT!"

The green-haired boy chuckled. "What do you think I was about to do to you, Koneko-chan?"

"You were about t-to-"

"You think too lowly of me, my beloved Koneko-chan. I was actually going to bring you to a place." Kisshu replied as he prepared to teleport with the girl still in his enveloped embrace. "Hold on tight."

The next thing Ichigo knew, she was being teleported yet again.

* * *

_9.16 P.M, Teleported to-?_

_Kisshu and Ichigo._

"-and now, for any last minute sign-ups for the ghost tours..." A fat, burly man in a black spandex costume announced over the loud-speaker to a small group of on-takers on the offer.

Ichigo found herself to be standing right in front of a very spooky looking haunted house as she clung her nails into Kisshu's pale skin, which was fortunately hidden underneath his ghost costume so it wasn't as painful as it was actually supposed to be. "G-Ghost tours!? No, you perverted baka of an alien Kisshu! I am NOT going in there!-"

"Aww, come on Koneko-chan, it'll be fun!"

"No, no, no, no, NO Kisshu!" Ichigo protested as she stomped her foot as a sign that the girl was deadly serious about this. "And besides, don't you know what time it is? We've to head back to the playground to look for Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Lettuce!"

Kisshu let out a pout as he folded his arms. "And I was actually intending to bail out on them too!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "DON'T YOU DARE! I-"

"Well, whatever you say, Koneko-chan!" A smirk-y kind of smile appearing on his face, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo by the hand. "After all, I'm already very satisfied with today... It was the best day ever, getting to be with you Koneko-chan.-"

The two teleported.

_9.17 P.M, 'Reunion'_

_Pudding and Tart, Pai and Lettuce, & Kisshu with Ichigo._

"Hey, Kisshu! It took both you and the old- er, Ichigo_! _long enough!"

Tart frowned as he sat with a bouncing Pudding on the curb of the playground's swing that keeping the sandy ground in an appropriate rectangular box. "_Ah, ah, ah! _Watch your words to Koneko-chan, midget!"

"What!?"

"Yes you-"

Ichigo shook her head as Pudding did too, while smiling up at her 'Ichigo-oneesan'. Lettuce just let out a gentle laugh as she settled down to light the candle and to implant it on the hollow base of the carved pumpkin that she had brought here, together with Pai.

As Kisshu and Tart still continued arguing (with Kish gaining the upper hand of course), both aliens did not notice each of their female pair slipping off towards their older comrade and the green mew.

"Wow, Lettuce-oneesan and Pai-san made a carved out pumpkin, Na No Da!"

Ichigo observed the side where the words, 'LxP' were written on with what seemed to be ink from a black piece of marker as she smiled knowingly at the now blushing Lettuce who had a little tint of red on her cheeks.

Nudging Pudding suspiciously, the pink mew had made her friend Lettuce fumbled as Pai stood there awkwardly. Pudding joined in the wicked smiles of Ichigo as they eyed Lettuce with suspecting, gleaming eyes. Finally though, when after the candle was lit and settled into the pumpkin (resulting in the pumpkin producing light out of its carved holes), the three girls lifted it up together. By now, Kisshu and Tart had stopped to turn to the little group at the other end and joined them in a small circle.

The three aliens placed one hand on the respective mews, and with another hand on the pumpkin between all six of them, all three of Kisshu, Pai, and Tart teleported themselves (including the pumpkin and mews) to the second storey of the Café Mew Mew.

* * *

_9.25 P.M, Happy Halloween!_

_The best Halloween to** ever **remember._

The lights were bright as bat and pumpkin streamers decorated almost every inch of the walls and ceilings as Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro greeted them with much enthusiasm.

Mint, who was dressed as a model with clicking high heels and a flow-y top and skirt smiled (or smirk, I wasn't sure) at all Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding knowingly as they stood together in each pair.

Ryou was decked out like a teacup while Keiichiro was dressed as a vampire, complete with fake fangs and a long magnificent cloak and boots while Zakuro was dressed as a... computer. A smile lingering on her face, Zakuro took a sweet handed out to her by Pudding as everyone crowded around the pumpkin, complete with three different aliens and girls.

Together as they united as one, each fist was raised up high in the air.

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

"LET THE OFFICAL HALLOWEN PARTY BEGIN!"

* * *

WOOHOO! :D I'm finally done! XD Much(?) obstacles were faced while doing this fic, and this includes: -MAJOR/Minor writer's block for some periods of time -And ff .net's document manager's problem for me & on-coming ideas, stopping of idea flow and 'wasted' work (I did a few to about 2, 980-5,000+ words and ended up deleting them )X)

(1) Pumpkins are a squash-like fruit...- (Taken from Wiki. -Pumpkins ARE fruits) ;)

I also apologize for any OOCness (especially on Pai's part, if there were any) and the 'strange-ness' on Ichigo's and Masaya's thing, etc.

Still, I've managed to finish this and post it out- even if it is after the deadline.. -.-; Stupid ff .net... D:

Anyways, this fic is dedicated to Safaia Bara a.k.a. Safaia-chan :D Hope you enjoyed it! ;)

And... Happy Belated Halloween! Don't forget to review! (aheh. X))

-Ai-Chan

-EDIT- End contest result, 3 Nov 08; It's a definite **TIE **between this and 'Halloween Mishaps'**!** WOOHOO!! (ahehe) ;D


End file.
